Héroe
by SoDriff
Summary: Sin importar qué, seguirás adelante. Eres América y por tus tierras juras que tus rodillas no tocaran el suelo.


Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad intelectual de Hidekazu Himaruya y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, desafortunadamente.

Está sería algo así como la versión de USA de mi otro fic, Pirata. Pero no se necesita leer el otro para entender este, creo. Leve yaoi.

UK x US

* * *

><p>Eres un Héroe, el más valeroso y fuerte de todos los continentes. Superas toda prueba y ganas cualquier reto. Proteges tus tierras con garras y dientes. Vigilas tus territorios en busca de un malhechor que castigar. Porque eres como Superman, pero mucho más guapo.<p>

Ni la más grande de las tempestades puede quebrar tu voluntad. Ni el más peligroso de los tornados puede llevarse tus deseos de un nuevo mañana. No habrá guerra que te robe tu último aliento y tampoco podrá existir alguna ofensa que te haga bajar la mirada.

Sin importar qué, seguirás adelante. Eres América y por tus tierras juras que tus rodillas no tocaran el suelo.

Cierras el grifo y levantas la cara. Miras el espejo con determinación y te vuelves a repetir esas furiosas palabras que por poco no terminas grabándote en la frente a fuego._ Soy un héroe_. Una vez más. _Soy un héroe, soy invencible._ Tomas aire y te separas del lavabo, preguntándote que tan bien se vería tu pecho o tu espalda tatuada con esas palabras.

Estas a punto de reírte, pero un recuerdo te quiebra la voz y callas.

Tu mandíbula se tensa y tu labio inferior queda atrapado entre tus blancos dientes. No lo permitirás. Ningún recuerdo te atará de esa forma. Ninguna memoria te llenará los ojos de lágrimas y te hará un nudo en la garganta.

Intentas no caer mientras tus manos se sujetan como hace rato al lavabo y tus ojos evitan el reflejo que te devuelve el espejo. Casi lo puedes tocar y saborear. Tu labio se reciente y no ves más opción que liberarlo junto a un quejido.

Maldición, no caerás. No otra vez. No como aquella vez.

¿Te duele algo? Pues tu rostro refleja un profundo dolor y tus ojos brillan por las lágrimas.

Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Nadie te está viendo a parte de tu propio reflejo. Nadie se va a enterar.

Aprietas los parpados y caes hacia atrás, recostando tu enchaquetada espalda contra el retrete. No lo harás, mierda, te juras. No hay razón para llorar por siglos pasados, mucho menos a esas alturas de la vida.

Sabes que no hay tempestad que contra ti pueda o catástrofe que no puedas resolver. Nada quebrará tu voluntad o robará tu último aliento.

Y no importa cuantas veces te lo repitas, eres un héroe que necesita ayuda urgente.

Bajas la cabeza y recoges tus piernas contra tu pecho, rodeándolas con tus brazos temblorosos. No hay problema, nadie puede verte y escucharte más que aquel borroso reflejo en el empañado espejo.

Cada lágrima trae consigo un recuerdo, que en vez de morir en el afelpado de tu chaqueta o el pulido suelo, parece revivir con más fuerza e intensidad.

Recuerdas la calidez de sus manos cuando tomaba las tuyas después de una ausencia casi dolorosa. El casi siempre tenía el rostro frío, trayendo consigo parte de su clima natal. Te preguntabas si sería tan solitario en aquel lejano país como en tu espera sin descanso porque él llegase y se quedase un poco más junto a ti.

El sonreía con fuerzas renovadas cuando comprobaba lo rápido que habías crecido esa vez y su risa te parecía la cosa más maravillosa de todo ese gran planeta cuando le contabas tus sueños llenos de fracasos y triunfos. Cada carcajada que soltaba te acariciaba el rostro y el rubio cabello, y, aunque nunca se lo dijeras o lo admitieras, también lo hacía con tu corazón y tu alma de niño.

Te contagiaba su risa, su alegría, sus esperanzas por verte crecer y surcar los mares a su lado, justo como él alguna vez hizo antes de conocerte. Compartían en silencio sus sueños y pesadillas. Mientras él ocultada con felicitaciones su miedo a que te hicieras tan grande que ya no lo necesitaras, tú escondías tus temores a que algún día rompiera su promesa de volver y nunca más vieras como sus más novedosas embarcaciones surcaban el inmenso mar hacia tus tierras, hacia ti.

En secreto se daban sus más infantiles creaciones y se contaban fantasías en donde duendes y alienígenas convivían junto a ustedes. En sus ojos veías promesas que no se atrevía a hacerte. Sus labios finos, suaves, te parecían la gloria cada vez que te rozaban la mejilla o la frente y te prometiste ser el mejor en todo para que así él se viera obligado a besarte cada vez más.

Lo admirabas. Él era un gran Imperio que había luchado y sobrevivido durante siglos en medio de un exilio de Europa.

Aprietas los puños y golpeas el suelo mientras vuelves a retener tus lágrimas. Maldices una y otra vez, casi gritas esa palabra que tan fácil se te hizo aprender. _FUCK_. Una y otra vez, con la misma fuerza y furia de cuando te jurabas ser un héroe por siempre y para siempre.

Abres los ojos y los lentes se resbalan de tu rostro, cayendo al húmedo suelo. Estás de rodillas, con los puños golpeando las baldosas y lloras a cantaros otra vez. Una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro compungido por el dolor al recordar su risa.

Él se deshacía de todas las ostentosas ropas de pirata en cuanto te veía cerca, prohibiéndote ver ese lado oscuro de su ser. No tenías permitido ver las dos caras de la moneda y tampoco a obligarlo a quedarse por siempre a tu lado.

_Porque sus casas están muy lejos_. Él decía.

Por los cuentos que alguna vez otras naciones te contaron cuando él volvía a su hogar, su frío y solitario hogar, sabías que él era temido en los sietes mares antes de que tú nacieras. Que siempre tenía la frente en alto, con sus más ricos atuendos de pirata, saqueando aquí y allá, sin protocolo o regla que lo reprimiera. Él era un rebelde, un verdadero anarquista. Pero sabía llegar a ciertos acuerdos con sus nobles líderes, manteniendo una delicada paz entre su perro fiel a la corona y su lobo amante a la libertad.

Te habían dicho que era un león que rugía con fuerza y no se daba por vencido nunca. Que sus zarpazos eran mortales y su melena enmarañada la más temida.

Pero tú nunca lo habías visto así. Para ti era un obsesionado a los cuentos fantásticos y al té. Era el hermano mayor que deseabas algún día se diera cuenta de tu fuerza y tu admiración por él.

Te colocas de cuclillas, reuniendo todas tus fuerzas para olvidar y levantarte como la nación poderosa que ahora eres, pero el peso que hay sobre tus hombros te obliga a sentarte y volver a recostar la espalda al retrete. Sigues peleando contra los recuerdos, dispuesto a dar batalla hasta el último aliento.

Un día te habías encontrado con el único que parecía no temerle a tu hermano mayor, ese país extravagante que solo le llevaba la contraria. Él te contó una parte de la historia que nadie más había querido contarte. Con atención lo escuchaste y te llevaste una buena sorpresa.

Llovió con fuerza esa noche mientras tú te acostabas en esa gran cama que tu hermano te había regalado, donde a veces dormían juntos. Pero no pudiste pensar en ello, ni siquiera en los truenos, nada te distraía del escenario que tu mente recreaba sin cesar, al ritmo de las palabras que te habían recitado esa mañana.

Tu hermano mayor siempre había tenido que valerse por si mismo, aún estando rodeado de tantos países. Siempre en solitario. Siempre solo. Esa información pareció quemarte el pecho, mientras tu ceño se fruncía con la fuerza de tu indignación.

¿Era verdad que tu hermano mayor, él temido y respetado pirata, el león dueño de sus nubladas tierras, el rebelde sin causa y el leal perro de la corona estaba solo?

Totalmente solo.

Si bien sabías la historia de su hermosa bandera, esa unión entre varios de sus países vecinos, nunca pensaste que él estuviese tan solo y que necesitaba ayuda.

Te lo imaginabas solo, muriendo del frío, en una desolada casona encima de una de esas nubladas colinas que alguna vez él te relato. Casi sentiste su frío y su soledad como una estaca en tu corazón.

Tus lágrimas siguen cayendo y te ves obligado a abrir los ojos. Ves el bombillo brillante del techo y luego todo a tu alrededor. Ahora lo recuerdas, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

Mientras te arropabas lo mejor que podías en esa inmensa cama, pensando en tu herido y exiliado hermano mayor, juraste por primera vez en tu vida ser un héroe. El más fuerte y valeroso de todos. Invencible. Un héroe para él. Para poder llegar a su lado cuando la soledad le hiciese más daño y abrazarlo por los siglos restantes contra ti.

Ríes y lloras. Es patético. Si alguien te viera en esa situación se burlarían hasta el cansancio. Pero no lo puedes evitar, es inútil. Y piensas dejarte llevar por los recuerdos hasta que algo te detiene y te obliga a voltear, abrazar el retrete y vomitar toda tu humillación en él.

Claro, no podía faltar aquella memoria. La última que tuviste junto a él. Cuando la rebeldía invadió tus venas y decidiste alzarte en contra de un yugo que no te entendía. No lo soportabas más. Ser ignorado de aquella forma. Ser abandonado durante meses por tu hermano mayor.

La batalla que desencadenó tu anarquía se tiñó de sangre y llegó un momento en que no sabías si era sangre suya o tuya. Los cuerpos que caían en cada campo de batalla dejaron de importarte con el tiempo y, cuando por fin le gritaste tu deseo de libertad, justo después de que te atacará de aquella forma, demostrándote que seguía siendo el brillante pirata de hacía años, supiste que lo amabas. Pero ya era tarde, todo había terminado.

No había vuelta atrás.

Y esa vez lo viste partir de tus tierras, surcando el mar con semejante dignidad y dolor, que agradeciste que comenzase a llover. Trataste de sonreír junto a tus camaradas que gritaban de gloria frases de libertad y alegría, proclamando una futura paz que sinceramente ya no te importaba. Solo querías que no te odiara por ello. Solo deseabas que sus sonrisas no te fueran vetadas para siempre. Solo te importaba saber que aún así, tú serias capaz de surcar el océano entero para salvarlo.

Dejaste que tu patria se alzara sobre sus desgracias y avanzara sin detenerse. Permitiste que el tiempo atendiera esas viejas heridas de guerra. Con dolor encerraste todas esas memorias al fondo de tu mente.

Pero ahora todo se hacía más presente, el dolor seguía en tu cuerpo y alma.

Frunciste el ceño, te lavaste la boca y el rostro de nuevo. Viste tu reflejo. Eras todo aquello que habías soñado. Fuerte, poderoso, apuesto y admirable. Eras un héroe que no caería frente a nadie. Recogiste los lentes del suelo y te los colocaste. Revisaste el lugar, borrando toda evidencia de lo que habías hecho allí dentro y por último te ajustaste la chaqueta.

Abriste la puerta decidido a no caer ante nadie, pero la persona con quien te cruzaste después fue suficiente para hacer saltar a tu corazón de la sorpresa.

Lo saludaste y él solo respondió con un asentimiento. Ambos caminaron lado a lado, en silencio, hasta la sala de reunión.

¿Por qué te comportabas así? Habían pasado más que años desde tu independencia y ahora se veían reunidos en una sala demasiado pequeña para tu gusto, llena de otros países.

Te prohibiste suspirar y tomaste asiento. Poco a poco, todos los presentes empezaron a discutir entre ellos y a fastidiarse y tú no fuiste la excepción. O eso intentaste, ya que sentir la rodilla de tu antiguo hermano mayor rozar tu muslo te tensó. Y te juraste que esa sería la última vez que te dejarías llevar por tus oscuros deseos.

Una de tus manos se posó en un firme muslo de Inglaterra y una sonrisa discreta escapó de sus labios. Tu corazón dio un vuelco. Querías verlo sonreír otra vez, arrancarle a la fuerza esa jodida seriedad y dejarlo desnudo en la inmensa cama que ahora te pertenecía. Querías saber si sus finos labios seguían haciéndote cosquillas y si sus manos eran igual de cálidas que antes.

Con un brillo secreto en tus ojos, como una majestuosa águila calva, detectaste a tu próxima presa. O, mejor dicho, decidiste retar a ese dormido león que reposaba su inmenso cuerpo en una nublada colina. Lo sacarías de ese letargo, lo salvarías de su soledad. Porque eras un héroe. Solo para él y por él.


End file.
